


[Fanart] Cardassian Propaganda

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Series: Galor-Class Garak [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Culture, Cheða Language, Fanart, M/M, Other, Propaganda, cardassian language, posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: If Cardassia was to convince its citizens to do things according to its rules, then it needed a mascot. Someone young, patriotic, and with just enough appeal to pull even the dissidents on side. When Tain came up with Galor-class Garak, Cardassia did not know what was coming for it.





	[Fanart] Cardassian Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> Galor-class Garak was a little AU I thought up when I considered Cardassia and its practices - and the question "What would happen if Garak became the pinup boy for the State?". This has five posters in it - four Kardasi propaganda posters, and a Cheða poster advocating dissident. I have a few little fics in mind exploring this concept first, but decided to start with some poster mockups. :D

* * *

 

_**PROPAGANDA** _

__

_We listen, We know._

* * *

 

__

_No job too small. Join the Service Order_

* * *

 

__

_Report, Reward, Victory._

* * *

__

_root, root, root plants; trim, trim, trim weeds; for your family, family, family._

* * *

_**DISSIDENCE** _

__

_Faith is Protest_

* * *


End file.
